The Music of the Fairies
by chocolatebunny455
Summary: After Nagisa is announced Atsuko Maeda the 14th and Cherri is announced the new Center Nova. The two legendary Center Nova twins drop-by, to encourage them to keep entertainment alive, since they are going to the Fairy Tail world to stop the DES, from taking down entertainment forever! But, guess what these two twins are both dragon slayers! Will they stop the DES, and find romance
1. Intro

**Character Profile:**

 **Name:** Hana Tōketsu

 **Age:** 18

 **Race:** Human

 **Gender:** Female

 **Height:** 5'4"

 **Appearance:** Light purple eyes and long, straight, knee high white hair. She normally wears a dark purple headband with a silver cross in the middle and grey frills around with a grey ribbon dangling at the end. Hana wears a straight face almost all the time. She also keeps a big, round silver locket with a blue flower, and sapphire stones in the middle, attached to a silver chain around her neck. Her white Fairy Tail mark is on her right thigh.

 **Personality:** Hana is a very quiet person and rarely shows emotion, (just like Rouge). She can be seen as scary as Erza, and be a bit cold to people, but deep, down she is a very nice person. She gets irritated when Natsu and Gray fight or when the whole guild fights. Hana, like her sister, has a lot of fans, who are mostly males because of her beauty. Like her twin sister she is a skilled acrobat, dancer, singer, and magician.

 **Magic:** Hana is a snow dragon slayer

 **Fun Facts** **〰**

'Hana' means flower in Japanese, while 'Tōketsu' means frozen in Japanese

Her favourite colour is sky blue

She likes classical music, mostly violins and pianos

Hana and her sister are both the most powerful wizard saints, ( they're more powerful than the 4 gods of Ishgar)

She carries twin katanas

Hana and Aki are both the legendary twin center novas

Her exceed is a purple (female) cat named Lily

 **Name:** Aki Tōketsu

 **Age:** 18

 **Race:** Human

 **Gender:** Female

 **Height:** 5'4"

 **Appearance:** Bold purple eyes, and long, straight, light purple hair, past her shoulders. Aki normally wears a pink sakura flower attached to a white ribbon above her right eye, and past her bangs in front of her face. She wears a smiling face everywhere she goes. Like her sister, Aki wears a locket similar Hana, except it has light green crescent moon in the middle with emeralds surrounding it, and attached to a silver chain. Her light purple Fairy Tail mark is on her left thigh.

 **Personality:** Aki is a very light-hearted person, and can be a happy-go-lucky idiot at times. When it the problem is about her family, she turns into a total other person, which people nickname her the 'black demon', and becomes as scary as Erza. She also has also has a six-sense to both dragons and human spirits. Like her twin sister, is a skilled acrobat, singer, dancer, and magician. Aki, like her sister, has a lot of fans, who are mostly males because of her beauty. She doesn't mind fights or tournaments, but she would rather not 'slug it out' with people.

 **Magic:** Aki is a nature dragon slayer

 **Fun Facts** **〰**

'Aki' means autumn in Japanese

Her favourite colour is electric green

She likes calming music, but will also listen to what she calls nature's music

Aki and her sister are both the most powerful wizard saints, (they're more powerful than the 4 gods of Ishgar)

She carries throwing knives, and daggers

Aki and Hana are both the legendary twin center novas

Her exceed is a light brown (female) cat named Blossom


	2. The meeting

(Hana's P.O.V)

I was lying down on the cold ground of the dance room, exhausted after the tiring singing practice, my sister Aki made me do. 'I am so getting her back, later' I thought. After lying down for a while I sat back up, and pulled my long white hair into high ponytail. "Hey Aki, want to practice Beginner", "sure" she replied. I went over to music player, and shifted to the song I wanted. "Okay get ready!" I shouted to Aki.

(Nagisa's P.O.V)

"Nagisa!" I turned around to see Yuuka in front my face. "Wahhh, Y- Yukka don't scare me like that!" I screamed franticly. "Why did you space out like that, did you forget that we are trying to look for the others." What Yukka said was right, the successors and understudies were playing hide and seek, and top 3 people who hid the best, got to order around everyone for a whole week. I shivered at thought of the top 3 people. I started looking with Yukka for everyone else. (Time skip to everyone being found) We all crowded around a door that said 'practice room # 4', everyone waiting to hear who the top 3 were. "So, who's the top 3?" Yūko, one the successors asked, "It was Sonata, Sayaka, and Takamina". Throughout the group groans and excitement was heard. I sweat-dropped because of all the responses. "Oh, well at least it might be interesting" I said under my breath.  
(3rd person P.O.V)

As everyone started to walk past the door, going back to their rooms, they all heard music coming for 'practice room # 4'. They all recognized it as Beginner. As they stepped closer to the door, Kanata opened it quietly, to reveal two girls dancing to the song. One girl with long white hair pulled up in a high ponytail while wearing a sky blue shirt, white shorts, and light green running shoes. The other one had long brown hair tied into a bun while wearing an electric green off- the- shoulder shirt, a red short skirt with white shorts underneath, and light purple running shoes. "Who are they?" Suzuko wondered. _In your position set!_

 _Kinou made no keiken to ka_ _  
_ _Chishiki nanka nimotsu na dake_ _  
_ _Kaze wa itsumo toorisugite_ _  
_ _Ato ni nani mo nokosanai yo_ __

 _Atarashi michi wo sagase!_ _  
_ _Hito no chizu wo hirogeru na!_ _  
_ _Fuseta me wo ageta toki ni zero ni narunda_ __

 _Bokura wa yume miteru ka?_ _  
_ _Mirai wo shinjiteiru ka?_ _  
_ _Kowai mono shirazu mi no hodo shirazu_ _  
_ _Muteppou na mama_ _  
_ _Ima bokura wa yume miteru ka?_ _  
_ _Kodomo no youni massara ni..._ _  
_ _Shipai sareta kusari wa hikichigirou_ _  
_ _Change your mind_ _  
_ _Change your mind_ _  
_ _Nani mo shiranakute ii Beginner!_ __

 _Shippai shite haji wo kaite_ _  
_ _Kizutsuita koto torauma ni natte_ _  
_ _Anna omoi nido to iya da to_ _  
_ _Kashikoku natta otonatachi yo_ __

 _Charenji wa bakageta koto_ _  
_ _Risuku kaihiseru youni_ _  
_ _Oro kana keisan shite nani wo mamoru no?_ __

 _Bokura wa ikiteiru ka?_ _  
_ _Ashita mo ikiteitai ka?_ _  
_ _Wakatta furi shite shittaka buri de_ _  
_ _Yume mo hisashiburi_ _  
_ _Sou bokura wa ikiteiru ka?_ _  
_ _Inochi muda ni shitenai ka?_ _  
_ _Myaku wo utsu kodou wo ima kanjiro!_ __

 _Stand up! Together!_ _  
_ _Umareta hi omoidase!_ _  
_ _Dare mo ga Beginner!_ _  
_ _Stand up! Right away!_ _  
_ _Hajime kara kantan ni_ _  
_ _Umaku wa ikanee_ _  
_ _Stand up! Together!_ _  
_ _Saisho ni modoraba ii_ _  
_ _Mo ichido Beginner!_ _  
_ _Stand up! Right away!_ _  
_ _Hiraki naotte hiraki naotte_ _  
_ _Dou ni ka naru sa_ _  
_ _Furui peeji wa yaburi sutero_ _  
_ _Saa hajimeyouze!_ _  
_ _We can be reborn all the time_ __

 _Bokura wa yume miteru ka?_ _  
_ _Mirai wo shinjiteiru ka?_ _  
_ _Kowai mono shirazu mi no hodo shirazu_ _  
_ _Muteppou na mama_ _  
_ _Ima bokura wa yume miteru ka?_ _  
_ _Kodomo no youni massara ni..._ _  
_ _Shipai sareta kusari wa hikichigirou_ __

 _Nani mo dekinai_ _  
_ _Chanto dekinai_ _  
_ _Sore ga doushita?_ _  
_ _Bokura wa wakainda_ _  
_ _Nani mo dekinai_ _  
_ _Sugu ni dekinai_ _  
_ _Dakara bokura ni kanousei ga arunda_ __

 _Ame wa yanda_ _  
_ _Kaze wa yanda_ _  
_ _Mita koto no nai_ _  
_ _Hikari ga sasu yo_ _  
_ _Ima ga toki da_ __

 _Kimi wa umare kawatta Beginner!_  
They had all watched in amazement of how good the two were dancing to the song so smoothly. After they stopped dancing to rest, the girl with the white hair went to get her light blue water bottle on the ground by the music player. "We know your there" gigled the purple haired woman, with their backs turned to the group. They flinched when they realised she could sense their presence. Both girls turned around, to see the shocked faces of their audience.

(Authors Note: I do not own Fairy Tail or Akb0048, I only own my OC's.) 


End file.
